You've got a little something on your neck
by NerdyJD
Summary: Karma's head jerked back at the crisp response, "No? What do you mean, no?" "No, as in I don't want to. I'd have thought you of all people could grasp the simple task of hearing, but it appears I was mistaken." Karma narrowed his eyes and scowled, "Geez, you don't have to be all high and mighty about it." - Karma develops a crush and acts on it. (this summary sucks)


_**So yeah, first work in this fandom, I hope you enjoy it**_

* * *

It took longer than he'd have liked to realize his feelings for his rival. Karma didn't know when it started, but when it did, noticeable worry settled in.

It took him a week of denial, several days of ice-cream and a talk with his best friend to work up the courage of asking Asano to study with him after school. And in all honesty, what reaction was he expecting?

"No."

Karma's head jerked back at the crisp response, "No? What do you mean, no?"

Asano watched Karma with a lazy look in his eyes, already finding the conversation tedious and boring three sentences in. "No, as in I don't want to. I'd have thought you of all people could grasp the simple task of hearing, but it appears I was mistaken."

Karma narrowed his eyes and scowled, "Geez, you don't have to be all high and mighty about it."

Asano's lips pursed together in thought, "It's not that." He stated and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, "I know you don't study, so it would be pointless for me to accompany you."

Karma felt rejected, hurt and above all, embarrassed by this stupid encounter. What was he expecting? Of course Asano would see past his lie, Karma hardly put any serious work into his academics.

"Why do you… want me around you anyway?" Asano asked, he blinked a little too rapidly – confusion.

Karma stuffed his hands in his pockets and let his eyes dance over the plain paintjob of the school. Most students were already home or well on their way, all who were left were teachers and students who participated in afterschool activities.

"Know thy enemy, right?" He brushed the question off with a shrug and a huff of forced laughter. Clearly Asano wasn't buying it. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the unknown intentions of the redheaded boy.

"Hypothetically speaking; if I were to agree, what would we be doing?" Karma's eyes widened slightly at the tiniest sliver of hope that was thrown his way.

"We'd get to know each other, on a more personal level. And if you really wanted then I guess we could study a bit." Karma mumbled the last part, dreading the foreseen work he'd have to endure under the watchful eye of Asano.

Maybe he shouldn't have doubted himself so much, Asano _did_ say yes after all. And between rushing through question papers Karma managed to coax some information out of the strawberry blonde. He even earned the right to call him Gakushuu. Which Asano would soon learn to regret. Maybe.

"Shuuey-chan! I'm bored!" Karma was sprawled across his earthy brown floor, staring up at the ceiling in absolute agony. Apparently doing anything school related _after_ school caused him physical pain.

"Please refrain from calling me that." It was amazing how calm and polite Gakushuu could be, even when his pen was on the verge of snapping in half under the pressure. Though that only intrigued Karma even more. Not only was he giddy on the fact that his crush was in his room, but the challenge to annoy said crush was too good to pass up too.

"What should I call you then?" he asked and rolled onto his stomach. His head rested in his folded arms as he eyed Gakushuu through the blurry curtain of red hair.

"Gakushuu, the name I was given, the name you have the honour of saying."

Karma clicked his tongue at Gakushuu's demanding tone, "Self-centred much?"

The strawberry blonde only glanced in his direction before returning his focus to the math paper in front of him. With legs crossed, sitting on Karma's bed and tapping the pen against his lip, Karma couldn't stop staring. It didn't take long for the blonde to solve the question and before long he was ploughing through the rest of the test with lethal determination.

Karma had no idea why that picture made him bite his lip or why the sudden urge to pin the other boy was so strong. But he knew he had to do something to get rid of the heat spreading through his body.

"Hey, Asano-kun," Gakushuu paused to quirk an eyebrow in his direction, "You're attracted to guys, right?"

"I _am_ bisexual." He responded, earning an understanding nod from Karma.

"And your father's not homophobic?"

Gakushuu lowered the question paper, attention having been drawn to something else much more interesting, "Not that I know of."

"Hmm…" Karma hummed and stood up, face lax with an innocent smile painted over top. "That's good to know."

Time seemed to slow to a mind-numbing halt as Karma stalked up to his target. His first blade was drawn, hand reaching under Gakushuu's chin to tilt his head up. Surprise flashed over saturated violets, staring right into Karma's raging sunset eyes. Make no mistake, the redhead felt like passing out from the explosion of intense anxiety gripping his mind, but getting the jump on Gakushuu marginally outweighed that feeling.

Readying his second blade, Karma leaned down just as Gakushuu's arms rose push him away. But the assassin was having none of that. Hand swiftly moving down to hold Gakushuu's waist, stunning the blonde just long enough to deal the killing blow.

Flying blind was never his thing, he preferred to watch as his target being overpowered. But this was an exception because all Karma really had control of was the subtle movements of his lips on Gakushuu's. The surprised squeak did more than enough to encourage the tilting of his head, pushing further against his target.

Karma's brain was deprived of oxygen, high on the ecstasy of the kiss and floating in absolute bliss on cloud nine. Precious time was not at all wasted in biting the bottom lip of the irritably composed student council president. But what surprised Karma – pleasantly so – was the responding force of the kiss being returned ten times more intensely. Gakushuu could give Professor Bitch a run for her money.

The hand gripped around Gakushuu's waist tightened, drawing a quiet moan from the boy, and giving Karma enough time to snake his tongue past lips and teeth. It was like drinking from a holy fountain. Karma felt as if he'd being dehydrated his entire life and this was the only time he'd be able to have a drink. And have a drink he did, greedily dominating Gakushuu's mouth with the same ferocity he'd apply in assassination.

The hand previously lifting the chin dipped to Gakushuu's shoulder and pushed him down. Their lips lost contact as the blonde bounced against the maroon blankets.

Karma didn't think he'd ever see something that out of place look so beautiful. Asano junior's lips were red, glossed over and slightly ajar to allow the air back in. His eyelids were fluttering in confusion to tease Karma with glimpses of the violet eyes, now darkened from the kiss. His legs were no longer crossed, but rather hung limply over the side of the bed and Karma just happened to be between them.

Mind still fuzzy and lungs still hungry for breathe, Karma spoke with a soft voice, "I want you to be mine." It sounded messed up and predatory but that didn't seem to bother Gakushuu who laid back, shell-shocked.

Karma's heart was pounded so hard that he was sure Gakushuu could hear it in the suffocating silence wrapped so tightly around them. Then after seconds of this noiseless sound, Gakushuu nodded his head.

The redhead almost lost it right there. The innocence in a wordless agreement, the vulnerable way his arms were laid out beside his head, his body was just open for attacking. Karma never knew this side of the sovereign student existed, and he was ecstatic that he'd be the only one to know.

Karma crawled over the blonde and saddled his waist before capturing his lips in another sloppy kiss, making his heart skip a beat at the immediate reciprocation. Gakushuu's hands trailed up his sides at a painfully slow pace, teasing the skin under the loose red shirt. Karma had other territory to explore though, detaching himself from the soft, bruised lips, Karma peppered kisses along an invisible trail to Gakushuu's neck.

The blonde moaned quietly and pushed the restricting top further up, making Karma shudder at the sudden cool air hitting his overheating body. Gakushuu's hands glided over the skin of Karma's back, getting a slight shiver in return, before bringing his hand back down onto the redhead's waist.

He lifted Karma's hips slightly just before he roughly began palming the growing bulge. Karma let out a surprisingly loud moan, biting down on Gakushuu's neck and grinding into his hand, begging for more friction.

Quiet pants, whines and the occasional high pitched moan vibrated from Gakushuu's neck. Karma continued sloppily planting wet kisses across his collarbone, biting, sucking, licking over after. The redhead was relentless in his marking, covering Gakushuu's skin with bites and various odd coloured patches.

" _I want you to be mine."_

The words vaguely echoed through Gakushuu's mind which was now too hazy to focus on anything but Karma.

Getting frustrated and frankly, impatient, Karma reached down to grab Gakushuu's hand and pulled him away from palming him. He sat up and discarded the red shirt, then began to do the same to Gakushuu. Shaky fingers unbuttoned the school uniform quickly, while violet eyes were trained on the determined look resting on Karma's features.

Gakushuu bit his lip and as soon as the last clear button was undone, he dove at Karma, locking their lips together again. Karma draped his arms over the blonde's shoulders and then proceeded to roll his hips at a torturously slow pace.

"Karma…" Gakushuu groaned and buried his face in said boy's neck, hands on Karma's hips to gently guide him.

The redhead was taken back but Gakushuu's voice, it brought him right back down to earth. And not necessarily in a bad way. The thing is, the strawberry blonde – student council president, deity to all students of Kunugigaoka Junior High – never really said his name. His actual name, not Akabane or delinquent.

Karma felt a different kind of heat, not one fuelled purely by lust, but now by affection and longing.

Gakushuu lifted his own hips up to match Karma's rhythm. The redhead was yanked from his musings, now focused solely on the joining between the two. He'd talk to Gakushuu about it later.

Karma was a mess of ragged panting and moans by the time Gakushuu took charge and roughly ground the two of them together. Karma couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel and let little incoherent sounds spill from his lips. The heated touch of Gakushuu's skin, the numbing friction of their grinding, and – oh god – the absolute bliss the blonde kissing him.

His hands were laced between the damp strands of strawberry blonde, pulling him closer. That's when the familiar tight knot formed, "I-I-I'm gonna…" Karma blubbered, his mind was on the verge of sheer bliss, needing one finally nudge.

Karma groaned, tilting his head to the side, "Bite me." He breathed out. Gakushuu didn't hesitate and brought his lips to gently kiss the damp skin of Karma's neck.

Stars exploded and masked his mind in blanket of white, he was stuck in a delirium of pleasure. Karma's mouth was parted in a silent scream as he arched his back and Gakushuu bit into his neck. The redheaded devil wasn't the only one with sharp K9's.

"Damn, why did I wait so long to do that?" Karma asked out of breath, slumped against Asano's body with a thin trail of blood trickling down his shoulder. Asano lazily lapped up the shimmering red liquid, making Karma hum.

"Who knows what goes on in that twisted mind of yours." Gakushuu answered and kissed the swollen patch of red skin.

Karma laughed and pushed away from Asano, "So what are we now?" The question was bound to come up sooner or later. Karma may as well deal with it now. Gakushuu's face was thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"I wouldn't be opposed to entering a relationship with you," he paused, eyebrow twitching up slightly. "But I don't know how the other students will react."

"Oh well, forbidden love is always the best kind." Karma stated and leaned down, locking lips for a gentler, more pronounced kiss. He could taste the blood that still lingered on Gakushuu's tongue, metallic and smooth.

 _ ***Bonus, cause I feel like being kind***_

The classroom atmosphere was drenched with an unspoken question, everybody's eyes bounced to Karma at some point or another. Nobody would have spared him a second glace, he got into fights all the time, but something about the unusual place of the bandage drew their attention.

"Okay, I'll bite," Nakamura spoke up, interrupting Koro-sensei's lesson. Though the octopus didn't mind much, he too was dying to know what was so interesting about his redheaded student. "Karma, why do you have a bandage around your neck?"

He shrugged, "Got hurt and it wouldn't stop bleeding."

Murmurs spread through the class, "You sure you're not covering up any love bites?" Nakamura's smile was devilish. Koro-sensei's skin turned a light shade of blossom pink, grin stretching wider.

"Nope, why would I use a bandage if I could have just used concealer?" Karma was smirking at the interested, bored and confused faces around him.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, right?" The blonde smiled at him innocently.

Karma's face dropped and he immediately reached for the white bandage circling his neck.

"Come on guys, leave Karma alone," The redhead had never been more grateful for his bluenette friend, "It's not his fault Asano-kun got a little possessive." Never mind.

Nagisa Shiota was officially dead, Karma would make sure of that.

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked that, i'll definitely be adding more to this fandom. Don't be shy to review ;)_**


End file.
